1. Field of Invention
The field of the Invention is the field of writing instruments and spatulas used by pharmacists to count, sort or manipulate pills, capsules, to mix prescriptions, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the years a number of inventions have involved a combination of a pen or other writing instrument with some other tool. However, the Inventor is unaware of any prior art which combines a pen or other writing instrument with a spatula suitable for use by a pharmacist. Representative of the prior art are the following patents. Design Pat. 397,147, Aug. 18, 1998, to Mackenzie, discloses a combination pen and retractable knife blade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,378, Jul. 6, 1964, to Rohrmuller, discloses a combination writing instrument and manicure device. Several design patents including Design Pat. 91,976, Apr. 10, 1934, to Deli, disclose a combination of writing instruments and letter openers. However, the shape of the blade of the letter opener or its sharp surface, and the handle portion and writing instrument portion of these inventions differ substantially from the present Invention.